Hurricane Jabar
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background Hurricane Wendy was formed on October 13th, 2013 in the Southeast Caribbean and did not dissipate until November 12th, 2013. It was the largest, most destructive, and most costliest Hurricane of the 2013 Atlantic Hurrican Season. What Happened When Hurricane Wendy formed late in the season, everybody predicted it would die out very soon. But, on October 15th, 2013, Wendy had strengthened into a Category 2. It had not even been a Category 1. It went from a Tropical Depression to a Category 2. It ended up hitting the Caribbean Islands as a Cat. 2. After that, it took a turn to the right and looked like it was headed out towards North Africa and Europe. It was still strengthening as it was moving and strengthened into a Category 3 on October 18th 2013 until becoming a Category 4 on October 20th 2013. A few hours after strengthening to a 4, a weather system formed which appeared to be pushing Wendy back East, this was true. On October 22nd, Wendy had officially begun to move towards the East Coast of the United States and it's path was still uncertain but experts said it would curve to the right before hitting the coast. Shockingly, they were wrong. On October 24th 2013 Wendy had it's path set straight on North Carolina. Experts believed it would hit the Carolinas and continue moving inland until dissipating quickly. The only problem was that it was still a Cat. 4. The Northeast States were told not to worry by experts and the only places to worry were the Southern Mid Atlantic States and the Southeast. But, Wendy had an unexpected occurance. On October 26th, Wendy had turned into a Cat. 5 and turned towards New York City. Quickly, alerts were given all over the Northeast but New York City was the place to take the biggest beating. The storm had expected to make landfall on October 29th which was weirdly enough, exactly one year after Hurricane Sandy made landfall. Since the notice popped up 3 days before the predicted landfall, residents were quickly and urgently evacuated. The challenge was that they had to evacuate out of the city itself, it did not matter anymore what zone you were in. Officials suggested evacuating as far West as possible. By October 27th, nearly 4.5 million NYC residents, which is half of the overall population of New York City, had already been on the road. Meanwhile, Wendy was still on its predicted path and by now, experts knew it would not turn back. It would hit NYC as a Category 5 or strong Category 4 and turn the city that never sleeps into the city that is gone. On October 28th, Wendy had weakened to a high Category 4 but it still had potential for a huge impact.The effects of Wendy on New York begun on the evening of October 27th. Already, winds of over 50 mph were felt. By the afternoon of October 28th, winds of nearly 65 were felt and by the morning of October 29th, even though Wendy was still miles away, category 1 hurricane winds were felt. Wendy made landfall in Brooklyn, New York on October 29th at around 7:30 pm. Waves were pushed into the streets very easily and storm surge topped 30 feet. Fortunately, by October 28th, all of New York City had been evacuated and far West into the US. So, when Wendy hit, nobody's life was at stake in NYC because everyone got out in time. Category:Impovment Needed (Cardozo)